The present invention relates generally to systems for isolating covers from vibratable bases as shown in the co-pending application Ser. No. 685,455 and more particularly to a vibration isolation and sealing gasket to be used in such a system.
In the past, most vibration isolation systems have relied on trial and error methods of isolation by adding different materials between a cover and its associated vibratable base, and attempts to reduce bolt transmitted vibrations by using the same resilient material in washers between the bolt heads and the cover as in the gaskets have not been entirely successful because the compression necessary for proper sealing reduced the isolation capabilities of the gaskets. Further, assembly of these systems is time consuming because of the number of separate components required.